Cover Girl
by Palmwoods
Summary: it's more like an imagine than an FF.. but, just wanna share :D


_**I don't know why you always get so insecure **_

_**I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror**_

_**And why won't you believe me when I say**_

_**That to me you get more beautiful, everyday **_

Kau memperhatikan bayangmu dicermin untuk kesekian kalinya. Kemudian karena merasa polesan lipstikmu terlalu mencolok, kau mengambil tisu dan mengelapnya, lalu menyapukan lipstik lagi. Sebentar kemudian, kau melirik cermin lagi. Kali ini rambutmu menjuntai aneh dari belakang telingamu. Kau mencari-cari sisir tapi tidak menemukannya. Tak sadar kau mengumpat pelan.

Kendall yang sedang mengemudi disebelahmu menoleh. Dia menghela nafas melihatmu yang setengah frustasi mencari benda plastik kecil yang bernama sisir yang entah tertimbun dimana di dasar tasmu.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kendall.

"Aku butuh sisir.. kau lihat sisirku tidak? Apa ketinggalan ya.." kau menggumam sambil terus mencari.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kendall lagi. "Rambutmu baik baik-baik aja kok." Lanjutnya sambil membelai rambutmu.

Kau menghindar "Ken..please, jangan rusak penampilanku. Duuh.. dimana sih benda laknat itu."

"Babe... kau tak butuh sisir, kau sudah cantik."

"Kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburku. I look like a crap, bagaimana kalau orang tuamu tidak suka dengan penampilanku?" katamu cemas.

Kendall melirik ke arahmu. "Mereka akan menyukaimu, bahkan jika kau tak berbusana sekalipun." Dia tersenyum nakal.

Kau memukul bahunya pelan. "Aku serius Ken.."

"Aku juga serius sayang.. mereka akan menyukaimu, karena kau pilihanku. Aku yakin itu."

"Gampang buatmu mengatakannya."

"Oh.. percayalah. Jangan khawatirkan penampilanmu. Kau sudah cantik Love."

Kau tak mengindahkannya. Kau malah kembali memperhatikan cermin. Memoles-moles penampilanmu lagi.

"Serius babe.. kenapa sih kamu gak percaya? to me.. you get more beautiful, everyday."

_**When you're looking at the magazines**_

_**And thinking that you'll never measure up**_

_**You're wrong Baby**_

_**Cause you're my cover, cover girl**_

_**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are**_

_**Why don't you know**_

_**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts**_

_**It's what's underneath your skin**_

_**The beauty that shines within**_

_**You're the only one that rocks my world**_

_**My cover girl**_

_**Oh, my cover girl **_

"Kau siap?" Kendall menggandeng tanganmmu erat. Kalian berdiri di depan pintu rumah orang tua Kendall, hari ini ulang tahun ibunya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarganya.

Kau benar-benar gugup. Berbagai pikiran negatif merasuki otakmu, bagaimana kalau orang tuanya tidak menyukaimu? Dan mereka menyuruhmu menjauhi Kendall dan kemudian menjodohkan Kendall dengan gadis lain? Well oke.. kau benar-benar harus mengurangi menonton opera sabun.

"Ken aku takut.." katamu jujur.

"Hey.. tenang, mereka tidak akan memakanmu.." dia tertawa.

"Tidak membantu," tukasmu ketus.

Kendall tersenyum, dia memutar tubuhmu menghadapnya dan menatap matamu dalam. Untuk sesaat kau lupa cara bernafas. Mata itu selalu bisa menghipnotismu, menenggelamkanmu dalam keindahan warnanya. Saat itu, rasa cemasmu hilang tak berbekas.

"Kau tak perlu takut oke.. aku akan selalu disampingmu. Just be yourself. Kau tak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk menyenangkan mereka."

Kau menarik nafas dalam, kemudian mengangguk. Berusaha menenangkan dirimu sendiri.

"Nah... sekarang, mari kita masuk."

Kendall membuka pintu, dan bersamanya kau melangkah masuk. Mereka mengadakan pesta barbeque di kebun belakang. Cukup banyak orang disana, membuatmu bertambah gugup. Kau berulang kali terpeleset high heels mu sendiri. Namun Kendall selalu tersenyum menyemangati.

Ibu Kendall adalah wanita ramah, dan periang. Dia memeluk Kendall begitu melihatnya. Dan kemudian memelukmu juga. Tak ada tatapan tak suka seperti yang kau bayangkan. Mereka semua senang dengan hubungan mu dan Kendall, membuat kepercayaan dirimu meningkat. Dengan mudah kau berbaur dengan mereka. Kendall mengenalkanmu kepada sepupu-sepupu, paman, bibi, dan kakak-kakaknya. Dia benar tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Lihat kan, semua berjalan lancar." Kendall berbisik ditelingamu saat kalian berdansa berdua.

Kau tersipu dan mengangguk.

"Lain kali kalau aku bilang kau cantik. Percayalah.. karena kau memang cantik luar maupun dalam, My Cover Girl."

Kau memeluknya erat.

_**You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day**_

_**Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay**_

_**And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape**_

_**Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made**_

_**When you're looking at the magazines**_

_**And thinking that you're just not good enough**_

_**You're so wrong, baby**_

"Aduuuh.. bagaimana ini.. what should i wear Ken.." kau membuang pakaian terakhir kemudian terduduk lemas. Sudah dua jam kau membokar lemarimu untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas. Keluarga Kendall mengundangmu makan malam. Dan karena pertemuan terakhir kalian yang berakhir lancar, kali ini kau ingin terlihat berbeda dan mengesankan mereka.

Kendall memungut pakain yang kau buang, menimbang-nimbangnya. "Ini bagus.."

Kau melihat pilihannya, dan mendesah putus asa. "Aku terlihat gemuk memakai itu."

"Kalau yang ini?" katanya lagi, memungut pakaian secara acak.

"Seperti nenek-nenek."

"What about this?"

"Ken akui sajalah, tidak ada yang cocok untukku... hey mau apa kau?" tiba-tiba Kendall menyeretmu kedepan cermin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

Kau melihat pantulan dirimu di cermin. Dibandingkan dengannya kau terlihat seperti upik abu. "Uh... Pangeran dan pelayannya?"

Kendall menggeleng. "Kenapa sih kau selalu melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang salah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kau itu cantik. KAU CANTIK!" ulangnya menegaskan.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa melihatnya dari sisi yang benar. Aku itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kamu. Aku cuma cewek biasa, sementara kamu. Kamu bisa dapetin cewek yang bahkan seribu kali lipat lebih cantik dari aku kalau kamu mau, tapi kamu malah milih aku?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku milih kamu?"

"Well.. kau tahu sendirilah." Kau menunduk malu. Perbedaan kalian memang selalu membuatmu minder, menurutmu Kendall tak pantas untukmu yang hanya gadis biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karena penampilanmu. Bukan juga karena apa yang kau kenakan. Aku mencintaimu karena hatimu. Kecantikan yang terpancar dari sana. Diluar memang banyak cewek yang lebih cantik dari kamu, dan kayak yang kamu bilang aku bisa dapetin mereka semua. Tapi aku gak mau. Karena yang kayak kamu cuma satu diantara seribu."

Kau memberanikan diri menatapnya. Dan tatapan yang Kendall tujukan padamu, membuatmu malu pada dirimu sendiri. Dia benar, kenapa kau harus khawatir dengan penampilanmu. Kenapa kau harus peduli omongan orang. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana Kendall melihatmu. Dan dia tak pernah melihatmu dengan cara kau melihat dirimu. Kendall menyayangimu sepenuh hati. Kenapa kau harus mempertanyakan itu semua.

"Maaf.." katamu pelan.

Kendall menutup bibirmu dengan telunjuknya. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku tulus mencintaimu. You're the only one that rocks my world. You're My Cover Girl." Lalu dia mencium bibirmu lembut.

Kau tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dunia begitu indah bagimu.

_**Cause you're my cover, cover girl**_

_**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are**_

_**Why don't you know**_

_**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts**_

_**It's what's underneath your skin**_

_**The beauty that shines within**_

_**You're the only one that rocks my world**_

_**My cover girl**_

_**Got a heart of gold, a perfect original**_

_**Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while**_

_**And when I see that face**_

_**I'd try a thousand ways**_

_**I would do anything to make you smile**_

_**Cause you're my cover, cover girl**_

_**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are**_

_**Why don't you know**_

_**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts**_

_**It's what's underneath your skin**_

_**The beauty that shines within**_

_**You're the only one that rocks my world**_

_**My cover girl**_

_**Oh, my cover girl**_

_**Oh, my cover girl**_

_**Whoa oh, my cover girl**_

_**Whoa oh, my cover girl**_


End file.
